All I Refuse and Thee I Choose
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Demeter gets kidnapped by Macavity and meets Mungojerrie. The only problem is that he's her guard. ***CHAPTER 7 ADDED***
1. Kidnapped

All I refuse and Thee I Choose.

By MoonbeamDancer

Author's Notes- This fic is mine. I wrote it for Demeter, hope you like it honey. Oh, and this is the second time I've tried to write 'jerrie's accent, so bear with me. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

            Demeter woke up. Yawning slightly she looked over at her sister Bombalurina. The normally stunningly beautiful red queen looked like she had been through hell. In a way she had been. She had been kidnapped by Macavity and the tribe had just gotten her back. Her fur had lost its luster and her eyes had a dark, haunted look. She wouldn't go into it very much, but she had confided to Demi that he had raped and abused her.

            Demeter gently shook Bombalurina awake.

"Bomby? Come on, time to get up."

Bomby opened her eyes and stretched. "Hi." she said softly.

Ever since she had gotten back, she had been different. She was shy and quiet. Demeter hoped that she would get back to her normal self soon. After eating, Demeter looked outside and saw that it was a nice day. She called to Bomby and told her that she was going over to the Junkyard.

"Alright. I'm gonna stay here, might go to the 'yard later, be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine. See ya later." Demi replied and left for the 'yard.

She was half way to the 'yard when she felt someone grab her from behind. Demeter struggled and tried to scream, but a chloroform soaked rag was placed over her nose and mouth. Demeter tried again and the world went black.

The gray tom grinned. His teeth were crooked and his coat was matted.

"Macavity's gonna like this one." he whispered, picking up Demeter's body and returning to Macavity's lair.

~Hours later~ 

Demeter woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and her brain was stabbed with sharp knives of light. She slammed them shut with a groan.

"_Where am I_?" she thought.

Demeter slowly opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She gasped in fear and sat up quickly, which made her head swim and nausea churn in her stomach. All the horror stories she had heard from the other queens flew through her mind at the speed of light.

It was Macavity standing in the doorway.

            Adrenaline pulsed through her body, getting rid of her headache and making her more alert. 

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Macavity smiled, what little light there was flashed off his fangs. He stepped into the room and shut the door.

He crossed the room to where Demeter was as she stood up. "Yes, you'll do just fine." 

This confused Demeter. What was he talking about?

Macavity roughly tilted Demi's head up. "Yes, you'll do just fine." he said, thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Macavity didn't answer; he just stared at Dem for a moment longer and then walked out the door.

"Watch her." he said to the gray tom standing outside. 

The same tom that had brought her here.

"Yes sir." he replied, giving a smile that made Demeter sick to her stomach.

She swallowed and closed her eyes as the door was closed and locked.

            Bombalurina made her way to the Junkyard. She got there and asked if the others had seen Demeter.

No one had.

"What? She left home hours ago. She should be here." Bomby said, becoming scared.

The others made an effort to calm her down and started a search party.

~6 weeks later~

            Demeter cleaned her wounds as best she could. The bruises would heal with time, but the psychic scars would be harder to get rid of. The abuse had started soon after she had arrived. At first it had been verbal, but it soon went to physical. Macavity had beaten and forced herself on her twice. Demeter curled up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

            She had been asleep for few hours when she felt someone pawing at her.

"Who is it? Who's there?" she asked, her eyes flying open.

Her nose picked up the scent of the tom as her eyes came into focus. It was the tome that brought her here.

Demeter began to push him away and struggle.

"Stop it!"

The gray tom pinned her arms above her head. "Stop fighting!" he hissed as he straddled Demeter.

"Stop it! Please!" she begged, as she tried to get out from under him.

The tom slapped her and continued to ignore her pleas. The cell door flew open and slammed against the wall.

"Get off of her!" Macavity growled. He stalked into the room and grabbed the tom off of Demeter. He threw the tom out of the room. Demeter scrambled to a sitting up position.

"Why should I?" the tom shouted back. "She's mine anyways."

Macavity growled and clawed the other tom. "Just because you brought her here, doesn't make her yours. She's mine!"

Demeter shuddered when she heard this. She didn't want to belong to anyone.

Macavity turned around to face Demeter. "You'll get a new guard tomorrow." he said, shutting and locking the door behind him.

            The next day Macavity called Mungojerrie.

"I have a new queen I want you to guard her."

"Yes sir."

Macavity led him to where the captured queens were allowed to get their exercise and talk to each other.

"That one right there." Macavity said pointing out Demeter, as they stood on the platform that circled the yard the queens were in.

"Wot 'appened to 'er other guard?" Mungo asked.

"He forgot that she belongs to me and tried to rape her."

"_So? 'at's wot you've been doing to 'er. Wot's the difference._" Mungojerrie thought. Instead he just nodded.

            Twenty minutes later, the queens were released and Mungojerrie had gotten Demeter.

"You're my new guard?"

"Yes. My 'ame's Mungojerrie. Wot's your's? Macavity 'ever told me."

"Demeter."

Mungojerrie smiled. " 'ice 'ame."

"Thank you."

            The two went back to Demi's cell. 

"Get in. I shouldn't even be this 'ice to ya." Mungojerrie said softly to her.

Seeing one of the other guards coming, Mungo uttered a quick apology, grabbed her by the arm and hissed. "I said _get in_."

Without waiting for an answer, he tossed her into the cell. She landed with a thunk and sat up rubbing her elbow.

"_Ow. What was that for?_" she thought.

            Mungojerrie winced as he heard Demeter land.

"But I gotta do my job. 'ant afford to slip up 'gain." he whispered to himself. " 'ot like last time." he murmured.


	2. Old Memories

            Her name had been Lemondrop and she was a small queen with light yellow fur and a creamy white chest. Her eyes were light blue. Mungojerrie had been her guard and they had fallen in love. It wasn't supposed to happen, it was forbidden, and Macavity had found out. To this day, Mungo didn't known _how_ he found out, they had been careful. 

            When they had been found out, they were separated and Mungojerrie had been taken to Macavity. 

"Did you really think that you could keep this relationship hidden?" Macavity snorted softly. "You'll have to be punished for this."

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave her out of this." Mungo growled back.

Macavity just smiled and Mungo noticed how evil it looked on him. He motioned to one of the guards. The cat disappeared and a few minutes later, returned with Lemondrop in tow. He brought her to Macavity. Macavity tilted her head up to see her face.

"Such a pretty face. It'll be a pity to kill you."

            Macavity stepped away from her, opened a box that sat on a nearby table, and removed a double bladed dagger. The blade was eleven inches long and the hilt was made of clear crystal with gold on the end. Mmungojerrie's eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle against the guards that held him.

"_No! Don't!_" he screamed. 

"Macavity, _please_! Don't hurt me, please, I beg you!" Lemondrop pleaded.

"No." Macavity replied, and slammed the blade into her heart.

            Lemon's eyes flashed with shock and she uttered a gasp. Macavity pulled out the knife with a wet sucking sound and she fell to the ground, dead. 

A single tear ran down Mungo's face.

"This won't happen again, will it?" Macavity asked, using the knife, still coated in blood, to tip Mungo's head up.

He didn't say anything. Just nodded, not cutting himself on the blade.

Macavity turned to leave. "Clean this up." he told the guard, tossing the knife next to Lemon drop's body, and walking out.

            Mungo shook his head, coming out of the memory. " 'ot 'gain." he whispered. " 'ever 'gain."

Demeter paced in her cell. What was up with Mungojerrie? He had seemed so nice and then he got all grrr. It had been a few days since he had talked to her and Demi wanted to know what was wrong.


	3. A Note and Something New

About three weeks after they had first met, she did get to ask.

"What's wrong Mungojerrie? You've been, I don't know, off I guess, all week."

Mungo looked at the beautiful queen he rally liked and given different circumstances, may have fallen in love with. "Just thinkin' about an old friend." he replied and quietly told her about Lemondrop.

"Oh Mungojerrie, I'm so sorry." Demeter whispered.

'Jerrie smiled and took Demmie's left hand in both of his and kissed the top of her hand, the tip of his tongue darting out and slowly licking her hand. "Thank you Demeter." he whispered, his eyes flashing.

"You're welcome." she responded, her heart beating slightly faster at the touch of his tongue. "_What is it about him?" she wondered._

Meanwhile, Mungo was wondering the same about her. "_If only I weren't 'er guard." he thought. Mungo slowly leaned towards Demeter._

"_What are you doing?" a part of his mind yelled. _

"_Don't know, don't care." he mentally replied. "__I want to do this."_

"_But you can't!" his mind yelled as their lips met._

"_Watch me." he responded back._

            Demmie's lips were soft and pliant beneath his and tasted faintly of peaches. Mungo tilted her head up slightly and Demmie's tongue darted out and lapped at the edges of his mouth. Mungo smiled at her boldness and his lips parted ever so slightly to capture hers. Demeter purred softly in enjoyment and pulled 'jerrie closer. The two continued for a few minutes more, purring in contentment, Mungo's arms around Dem's waist.

            They pulled apart, both in a slight daze.

"_What 'ave I…" 'jerrie thought, as what he had just done sank in. "Oh god, Dem I'm sorry. I don't know 'wot I was thinkin', I-"_

"Mungojerrie, it's okay." Demeter interrupted.

"No, it's 'ot. I didn't mean-"

Demmie covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't take it back. I liked it. I loved it."

"So did I but-"

"This can't ever happen again." Demmie finished. "I know."

The two looked at each other, wanting to be together, and realizing they couldn't be.

Mungo sighed softly and leaned forward to kiss her, but pulled back at the last moment. "Get some rest Demeter." he said, standing up and turning away.

"Good night." she replied.

            Mungo walked out of her cell. "_The only 'ay 'e could be together is if 'e 'ere out of 'ere. But 'here 'ould 'e go? 'here could I 'ake her 'hat was 'afe?" 'jerrie wondered to himself, as he curled up for the night. Through out the night, the two cats were haunted with sweet dreams of the other._

            The next morning, Demeter was in the yard stretching; when she saw a flash of orange and black out of the corner of her eye, approach her. Who ever it was looked like Mungojerrie, but smaller. The smaller cat, which she could now tell was a queen, nonchalantly walked by, and discreetly dropped a note to the ground, whispering, "'ame's Rumpleteazer, it's from 'jerrie." And she walked away like nothing happened.

After glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Dem picked up the note and read.

_            "D-_

_The queen that brought this was my sister. Meet me back at your cell we need to talk. Destroy this note after reading._

_                                                            -M.J."_

Demeter shredded the note and slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion, went back to her cell.

Dem stopped at her cell and looked around and sniffed.

"_Just to be sure. Never can tell around here." she thought._

There was no one around, and the only scents she got from the cell were hers, which was strong, but a little old since she hadn't been there for a little bit, and Mungojerrie's, which smelled very fresh. She silently entered the cell and looked around, peering into the gloom. The door swung shut behind her, plunging the room into darkness.

            Demeter whipped around and gasped as someone grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. After a moment the person pulled back and whispered, "God, I feel like I've been 'aiting fo'ever to do 'hat."

"Mungojerrie?"

"Who else 'ould kiss you like 'hat Demeter?" he asked, nuzzling her throat.

Dem purred in pleasure, smiling. "What did you want?"

Mungo grinned, pulling Dem close in the dark, and settling his back against one of the walls. "To talk to you about somethin' important."

Demeter looked up, her eyes adjusted to the dark now. "Oh? What is it?"

Mungojerrie leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Us. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

Demmie's heart skipped a few beats. "What?" she whispered back. "But I though we couldn't happen."

"'ot 'ere. 'e'll 'ave to 'eave."

"The Junkyard. I'm a Jellicle, you should be able to get in."

"Wot about Rumpleteazer, 'an 'e bring' er?"

"That's fine with me as long as we're together." she murmured in his ear.

            Mungo smiled again. "I 'ave somethin' for you." he replied, reaching for the box he brought with him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mungo opened the box and showed it to Demeter. "For you."

Inside was a black leather collar with silver spikes and in between each spike was an amber colored stone that matched Demmie's eyes.

"Oh 'jerrie. It's beautiful." she said in awe, lifting the collar out.

"I found it 'hen me and 'teazer 'ere out." Mungo replied, taking it from her and fastening it around her neck. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad." he whispered and kissed her one more time. "I 'ave to go." he said and began to leave.

"No, stay." Demeter said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I shouldn't. 'e'll get in 'rouble."

"Please?" she asked, gently brushing his thought with several kisses.

Mungojerrie purred softly. "You 'on't 'ake no for an answer will you?"

"Nope."

"Alright." Mungo said, and the two sunk to the floor, wanting nothing but each other and their own desires.

            The next morning, Mungojerrie watched Demeter sleep. He had wanted the night before to be wonderful for her, and except for the setting, it had been incredible. Every touch, every kiss had been pure magic, and at the end, 'jerrie would of sworn he'd saw stars as he cried out Demeter's name. He watched the golden kitten, now a queen, stir in her sleep, eyes fluttering slowly open.

"Hey." she said sleepily.

Mungo smiled warmly at her. "Hi. You okay?"

Demeter nodded. "I'm fine." she stretched and winced slightly. "A little sore, but I'm fine."

"Sorry, I 'urt you."

"That's okay. It's not that bad, really."

"Really?"

She nodded again and propped herself up. "Yeah." she said, kissing 'jerrie. "Everything's fine."


	4. The Best Laid Plans...

            'Jerrie reluctantly got up from the floor. "I gotta go. I've been 'ere 'ay to long."

"Alright." Demi replied, getting up to kiss him goodbye.

"'Hat was 'ice." he whispered after the kiss. "'Ow I really gotta go." Mungo kissed her one more time, and then opened the door, looking out to see if the coast was clear. It appeared empty and he stepped out. He turned back and quickly kissed Demi again. "I'll come back later, promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

The two smiled, kissed again and Mungo left. Dem gave a semi goofy smile, giggled slightly and shut her cell door.

            About two minutes later, Macavity stepped out of the nearby shadows. He had hid his scent using magic.

"I warned him, and yet he does it again. Oh well, she can hold him responsible for her death and any others afterward."

Macavity glanced at the cell that held Demi. He had planned to have this one all for himself. To break, shape and mold her into what he wanted was the plan, and Mungojerrie had soiled it and her, and everything was now screwed over. Oh well, the best laid plans… Macavity grimaced in disgust and left as well, a new plan forming in his mind, the two it was centered around, went on, completely unawhere.

Gah! I need help with this. I have a small idea, but help would be nice. Oh, and I have the start of a third story for the whole vampire Misto thing, if you wanna see it, let me know in the reviews, and of course ideas would be loved for that too.


	5. A Spoonful of Polyjuice helps the Medici...

Author's Notes- New stuff, enjoy. The Polyjuice Potion is from the Harry Potter books, I'm just using it for a little bit.

Demeter quietly tidied up her cell, clearing it of the night before. She then stretched, and as much as she didn't want to, gave herself a bath to get rid of Mungojerrie's scent. When the queens were let out into the yard, like they were everyday, she and Mungojerrie acted like nothing had happened at all. But someone knew different, and he was about to put his plan into action, starting right now.

            The plan was a little complicated, and would take about a mouth to prepare. It began with Macavity making and drinking The Polyjuice Potion. The reason it would take a month to begin the plan, is because that's how long he would need to make the potion. To make it, he would need the following items. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powder horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of a boomslag, and the last and most important ingredient, a bit of who ever he wanted to change into. The last part, the fur of Mungojerrie, would be a bit tricky to get, but he could do it; easiest way would be to clip some from his coat while he slept, and that's just what Macavity did.

            Soon the potion was ready and Macavity added the bit of 'jerrie's fur, stirred the container the Polyjuice was in, and poured some of it into a glass to drink. When he added the hair, the potion turned a bright fluorescent orange. This was the essence of Mungo. The potion would only last an hour; therefore, Macavity would have to drink some of the potion every hour, on the hour. He took a drink and Macavity's body transformed into Mungojerrie's. He sniffed the air and spoke jerrie's name. Not only did he _look _like Mungojerrie, but he _smelled_ like him as well, which is exactly what Macavity wanted. He put the rest of the juice and a silver flask, and on a shelf next to his bed. Macavity left his room and began looking for Dem.

            He found her coming back from the showers. He gently looped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into the shadows.

"Hi." he whispered, kissing her on the right side of her neck and breathing in her just washed scent.

"Hey." she replied. "'Jerrie, I thought that this was too dangerous. Not that I mind, but what if Macavity catches us?"

"Don't worry. Macavity's no where around." Macavity replied.

            But it was the exact opposite that was true, _Macavity_ was standing right in front of her, it was _Mungojerrie_ that was no where to be found, since Macavity had sent him on a mission to get him out of the way. Dem gave him a small smile and let Macavity take her into his arms. Macavity brushed the side of Demmie's face with his fingertips and smiled back. Dem brushed his mouth with hers and nuzzled his left shoulder and collarbone and then stepping back, whispered, 

"I have to go. Can we get together again, maybe?"

Macavity thought for a moment, running the pros and cons through his head. "Sure, how's tomorrow night at your cell sound?" Mungo would still be gone, so the rest of the plan could start being carried out then. Demeter nodded in agreement and Macavity grinned. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night, don't tell anyone." He knew she wouldn't, but it paid to be careful. He kissed Demmie one more time, a slow brush with his tongue, and let her go. Demeter went back to her cell and after she turned the corner, he began to feel the effects of the potion beginning to wear off. It was an itching feeling and Macavity quickly made his way back to his room.

            On the way down the hall to his room, Macavity's fur began to visibly change from Mungojerrie's to his. He staggered into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Macavity leaned heavily against the back of the door as he finished changing back to his true self. Macavity laughed softly to himself. The potion had completely worked, no all he had to do, was wait until tomorrow night.


	6. Caught

GAH! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! Here's new stuff, enjoy. J

            That afternoon when Demeter was out of her cell, Macavity as Mungojerrie, came in and decorated for that evening. There was no one around, he had made sure of that. Macavity charmed the ceiling to look like a starry night, cobalt blue and full of tiny sparkling diamonds. He lit three pillar candles that smelled like rain and clustered them next to a dark green wool blanket. The light threw shadows across the room. On the blanket were two wine glasses, a bottle of red wine chilling in a bucket of ice, and a covered plate of lemon pepper chicken. The plate would stay warm and the candles lit, they wouldn't melt, and the bucket cold until Macavity didn't need them any more. He waved his hand to make it all invisible, and waited for Demeter.

            Toward early evening, Demeter came back to her cell. She entered and Macavity waved his hand again, and his preparations were revealed to her.

"Oh 'jerrie…" she murmured.

Macavity grinned and pounced, slamming the door behind her shut.

"You like?" he asked. "Good."

"Mungo, help!" Demeter screamed, as Macavity grabbed her.

"He's not here sweetie hasn't for a while."

Understanding dawned in Dem's eyes. "That was you in the hallway."

Mac nodded, she was beginning to understand.

"Where's 'jerrie?" Dem asked.

"''Jerrie' is it? Well don't worry, you'll see your precious "'Jerrie" soon. Pity he ruined you, I wanted you for myself."

            Demeter shivered at that. Belonging to this monster was a very scary thought, and something she didn't want to be a part of in any way, shape, or form. She began to struggle, wanting away from him.

"Don't fight me, or I'll kill both of you." Macavity growled.

Demeter stopped and silently stared at him, her eyes flickering with hate. "Where's 'Jerrie?" she asked again.

"You'll see him soon." he replied, and pressed a nerve in Demeter's neck, knocking her out.

            A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of someone calling her name.

"-eter. Dem, love, wake up."

Demeter woke up with a soft moan. "Where… where am I?" Her eyes flickered around the room.

"Demeter, how are you feeling? Are you seeing double or anything like that?"

"Mungojerrie?"

He nodded and Demeter grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Where have you been? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Macavity tricked me and threw me down here, when I thought I was going to do a mission for him."

"Where is "here" exactly?"

"A small dungeon he has set aside to take care of cats he doesn't need or want any more. They starve to death. I haven't eaten in about a week." At that point, 'Jerrie's stomach growled loudly.

"'Jerrie, we gotta get you outta here." Demeter whispered.

"Sorry, but neither of you will be leaving here alive." Macavity stated, as he appeared in the room through a doorway he made.

            Mungojerrie growled warningly and stepped protectively in front of Demeter.

"Aww, how touching, but it won't work." Macavity snorted, pulling a very familiar looking knife from behind his back. He saw the look on 'Jerrie's face and nodded. "Yep, same knife. You didn't learn then, and you didn't learn now, she'll pay the price for it. Say goodbye to your little queen now, it's the last time you'll see her alive."


	7. Wounded

            Even though he was weak, Mungojerrie remained in front of Demeter and growled softly. "You're not touching her, I'd die before you ever laid a claw on her."

Macavity looked at the tom standing in front of him. Said tom was swaying ever so slightly due to lack of food and water, and his coat could of used a good cleaning, but here he was, protecting his mate. Taking him out would be no problem and the queen would be his.

            Macavity lunged and Mungo quickly shoved Demeter out of harm's way. Macavity slashed at 'Jerrie with the knife and the blade bit into the skin of his chest, leaving behind a bright trail of blood and pain. Mungojerrie hissed and swiped at Macavity, his claws cutting Macavity's arm. Demeter, scared for both her and 'jerrie's lives, watched as the fight progressed and the two toms proceeded to cut each other badly, either with the knife or with claws. Demeter growled softly and jumped at Macavity herself, shouting for him to stop.

            Macavity yowled as Demeter landed on his back, digging in. He threw her off and delivered a last blow to 'Jerrie. Demmie landed on the ground in a painful heap and 'Jerrie slumped to the ground, blood running down his body from numerous cuts, some shallow, some very deep. He also had some bruises forming on his body. Macavity turned and advanced towards Demeter. She saw this and began to back away, fear filling her eyes.

"Mungojerrie." she whimpered.

            Macavity growled and grabbed her, yanking her to her feet.

"'Jerrie!" she yelped in fear.

Jerrie's ear flicked at her cry and he tried to help her, but failed, falling back to the floor.

"You are mine now." Macavity hissed to her, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Demeter's cries for help were the last thing that Jerrie heard as he fell unconscious.

            Demeter clawed and kicked as Macavity dragged her into his chamber.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

Macavity slammed the door shut behind them and set Demeter roughly on the floor. She promptly lashed out with her left hand, raking her claws across his left cheek. Macavity hissed angrily, and slapped her back hard enough to split open her bottom lip, and knock her to the floor with a small spray of blood.

"Big mistake." he growled, pouncing on her, claws and fists flying and cutting her skin.

Demeter screamed and cried out in pain as she fought back. The room filled with hisses and yowls as Macavity yanked Demeter to her feet, and over to the bed throwing her onto it.

            "Mungojerrie. Come on, wake up."

Jerrie groaned and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light pouring down on him.

"Where am I?"

"Demeter's cell."

Mungo sat up, moaning out loud from the pain. "Teaze, Macavity has her. I have to get to her before she's hurt."

Teazer shook her head. "Your wounds need to be looked at first."

"But Teaze…" Jerrie protested, beginning to get up off the cell floor.

"Jerrie…" Rumpleteazer said, "You're of no use to Demeter if you're not taken care of. Let me take care of your wounds and _then_ you can go play "knight in shining armor"."

Mungo stopped, seeing that his sister had a point/ "All right, but hurry!"


End file.
